


Detective/Defective

by SocialDeception



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Gay Bar, Inspired by Darkside Chronicles horrid detective costumes, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oral Sex, Tropes Galore!, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDeception/pseuds/SocialDeception
Summary: Krauser and Leon are sent undercover to The Snake Pit, Hidalgo's gay bar/drug lair. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeleKennedy1977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleKennedy1977/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this silly little thing! :)

* * *

  
Leon stared at the name written under the photograph in his hands.

Javier Hidalgo.

In the picture he wore big sunglasses and a neatly trimmed goatee, and the only thing betraying his age was the slight graying of his hair.

Leon studied the photograph with a slight crease between his brows, before he moved on to the accompanying document.

A slippery bastard, truth be told. Hidalgo was the leader of a drug cartel that had ravaged their city for a while now, yet he eluded the police force with ease, hiding behind his successful club near the state line. It was originally a gay club, but its cheap drinks and dark corners had attracted more than its intended clientele, making it the hippest club for miles.

The Sacred Snakes, Hidalgo’s little organization, were as brutal as they were successful, their particular brand of marketing surpassing anything they'd seen in the past. If the general population was afraid of him, they didn't let it show. Javier didn't even try to hide it, naming his club ‘The Snake Pit’ as a form of mockery to the police. Despite the public's lack of fear towards the man, Leon knew he was not someone to underestimate. Javier Hidalgo hadn't gotten where he was with nice manners and a loving smile, no, he was as ruthless as he was determined. A combination that had proved deadly in the past.

Despite that, and despite Leon's healthy respect for ruthless drug lords, he didn't feel too worried about the mission. He hadn't worked with his new partner on more than a few, minor, cases, but they did work well together.

Jack, or Krauser as the man himself preferred, had more years behind him on the force than Leon did, yet they seemed to work together with ease. Krauser wasn't too patient, but Leon had learned how to grease him up by bringing him steak sandwiches and black coffee.

"Steak on stakeout!" Leon had chuckled, but Krauser had just given him a levered stare. It didn't matter if Krauser laughed at the joke or not; he accepted the sandwich either way, solidifying their partnership.

Leon gave the photograph another glare before he dropped it down on his desk, propped his legs up and stared out at the open landscape of the police station. It was relatively quiet today, which made Leon uneasy. It felt like the calm before the storm, in some ways. He didn't like the feeling at all.

His feeling was correct, because it didn’t take long before Krauser opened the door with his shoulder, too deep in a conversation with Chief Irons to acknowledge Leon straight away. Leon didn't take offense, he knew how seriously Krauser took his job. He observed the two men gesticulating for a while. Krauser did not look happy, though truth be told, he rarely ever did. His scowl was more impressive than usual, but despite Krauser’s height and build, Chief Irons didn't seem too intimidated.

As Krauser seemingly ended the conversation, Leon hurriedly put his feet down on the floor, Krauser hated Leon's "grubby feet" on his desk, though, to be fair, it was totally Leon's side of the desk anyway. Still, he put his feet down, straightened the folder containing Hidalgo's specifics and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible when Krauser dumped down in his seat opposite Leon.

"Rough morning?" Leon greeted him, though Krauser just grunted in response, cracking his neck gingerly. Leon pushed the mug of coffee across their shared desk and Krauser flipped the lid off with his thumb, bringing it up to his mouth.  
  
"Don't think this makes up for your grubby feet on my desk," Krauser finally grumbled, but Leon still saw the hint of a smile on his face as he took a sip.

"They aren't grubby," Leon sniffed, but moved the conversation along before Krauser had the chance to argue. "Anyway, nervous about the case?"

Krauser shot him a look. "Nervous? No. Worried? Definitely. I told Irons it's madness to send us, half the fucking cartel have seen our faces." He rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"I'm sure they memorize our uniforms, not our faces," Leon offered, pulling on his blue shirt for emphasis, to which Krauser gave another grunt.

"I doubt it, kid, but here's to hoping." He took another sip.  
  


* * *

  
Krauser was right, of course. Sending them in plainclothes on a case like this, near their precinct, their city, it was more than a little risky.

Leon creased his forehead again as he rifled through his new ID papers. According to his driving licence, his new name was Tony Constanca. In the picture he looked slightly confused, probably a response to the ridiculous and completely see-through name they’d given him.

Despite just being in plainclothes, they’d still need a diversion if they got caught, so they had been provided with a new identity and a new place to live, but just for a few days, a week tops. So Tony Constanca it was. Leon sighed and tossed the papers on the table, watching them slide off the table on onto the floor. Just his luck. He hoped that didn’t give any indication for the rest of the operation. Leon sighed again.  
  


* * *

  
Leon didn't go out much. Especially not fancy bars, and especially not fancy _gay_ bars. He had to turn to Hunnigan for advice, and when he caught look of himself in the large, mirrored entrance to The Snake Pit, he wondered why he had.

The shirt he wore was tight, far tighter than his usual clothes, though, to be fair, most of his casual clothes were pretty shabby. What bothered him most was the rounded collar that showed off more of his chest then he was used to. He kept trying to tug the fabric up, but he ended up just making the collar even wider so he finally just gave up, putting his sunglasses in the collar instead. He didn't have much experience at clubs, but he hoped the jeans would at least get him through the door, even if they tossed him out for his bright orange jacket.

He tried to imagine what Krauser was wearing. Leon had yet to see him outside work, or outside their drab RPD uniforms for that matter. Truth be told, Krauser was a bit of a mystery to everyone. He kept to himself, and people let him. There was nothing about the man who made anyone want to initiate contact. Well, apart from Leon. The more Krauser seemed to refuse to let him in, the more adamant Leon got about getting close to him.

Leon shook his hair out of his eyes, took a deep breath, and entered the bar.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness inside, he had to admit it wasn't as seedy as he had expected, though it did contain all the leather and thrumming bass he'd ever want. And Hunnigan hadn't been joking when she'd talked about dark corners, for the most part he couldn't even make out the faces of the patrons. He didn't have to worry about spotting Krauser though, he was lounging at the bar, drinking a beer.

Krauser looked... He looked ridiculous. He looked exactly what he was, an undercover cop at a gay bar, and Leon had to contain a snigger as he moved to the other side of the bar. If Krauser had noticed him coming, he didn't let it show. Leon couldn't keep his eyes off the man though. He was wearing white pants, and unbuttoned his shirt down far enough to show off his impressive chest, further emphasized by a gold medallion. He looked like something straight out of Miami Vice.

Leon ordered a beer, trying not to stare at Krauser, instead turning around so he could lean his elbows back on the bar and scan the crowd. He recognized a few faces from their files, and he kept half an eye on who they talked to.

He didn't hear Krauser move closer until he spoke.

"Come here often?" Krauser still had sunglasses on, so it was impossible to decipher the look on his face, but the sarcasm in his voice was unmistakable.

So that was the angle? Leon had to grin, which he hid behind a large gulp of beer. Well, two could play at that game.

"Not often enough, big guy," Leon winked, smirking at the sudden scowl on Krauser's face.

Krauser sat down, leaning closer to Leon. He probably intended for it to look flirty and casual, but he was far too stiff for it to look natural. Hopefully it would just look like nerves to anyone watching them.

The music wasn’t what Leon had expected. He’d expected upbeat rhythms or dance music, but so far it was more of an insistent, throbbing bassline. It wasn’t too bad.

"Where are you staying?" Leon asked, and Krauser's head snapped to Leon's. He seemed stunned for a second before he understood what Leon meant.

"For the operation? Some shady motel around the corner." He swallowed. "You?"

"Hotel, though I think I’d prefer the motel. The hotel is all the way downtown.”

Krauser's face changed for a second, before he glanced around the room.

"Any luck?"

"What, with a date?" Leon quickly continued when he saw Krauser's jaw tense. "Nope, nothing yet. You?"

"Nothing. Saw Hidalgo move into his office about half an hour ago, didn't catch who with," Krauser sighed. "The beer here sucks."

“So,” Leon started, gesticulating with a hand to Krauser’s clothing. “What’s the deal with the Miami Vice getup?”

Krauser rubbed a hand over his face before he answered. “I didn’t get to pick them. You look like a biker or something, while I look-”

“Like a middle aged gay guy at a disco?” Leon offered, ignoring the look Krauser shot him.

Krauser looked like he was about to say something before he finally just sighed, pulled his sunglasses off and pinched the skin between his eyes. He looked tired.

“I was gonna object to the middle aged part, but you’re right.”

“What, not the gay part?”

Krauser shot him another dirty look before turning and giving a nod to the barkeeper who immediately filled another glass of beer for him.

“The beer sucks,” Krauser repeated in a mumble as the glass was back in his hand. “but at least they keep ‘em coming.”

“You sure you should drink that much?”

“What, you think a couple of beers can slow me down?”

No, it probably wouldn’t, Leon decided, watching Krauser trail his fingers against the condensation on the glass.

“Name’s Tony,” Leon said, offering Krauser his hand. “You?”

“Joe Brown,” Krauser flinched a little as he said the name, but he accepted Leon’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Tony Constanca and Joe Brown,” Leon clicked his tongue as he leaned back against the bar. “They sure know how to pick ‘em, huh?”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Krauser stayed quiet for a moment before continuing. "So what’s your story?” Krauser leaned closer, whispering the words into Leon’s ear. Maybe he was finally getting the hang of this flirting business.

“Me? Just a lonely businessman living a lie, sir, hiding from the wife in this unsavoury place.”

“Damn,” Krauser chuckled, “that was gonna be my story. Guess I’ll have to be the even lonelier door-to-door salesman, going from town to town, never finding love.”

“Shit, Krauser. That’s almost poetic.”

“Yeah,” Krauser mumbled, finishing his beer. “Almost.”

There was something almost genuinely melancholic about the look on his face, and Leon had to resist the temptation of giving the poor guy a hug. Probably shouldn’t risk it, he imagined Krauser punching him across the room or something.

He didn’t have the time to dwell more on it, because a tall man with long black hair in a pony-tail came up to Leon, smiling as he leaned against the bar.

“Hey,” he said, tipping his head upwards with a wink. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?” He actually flexed his bicep saying that, camouflaging it by ordering a drink. Jesus.

Still, Leon was happy to play along, so he tossed his bangs out of his eyes, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked up at the man. He was gonna show Krauser how this whole flirting business was really done.

“Not nearly enough,” he purred, and he caught Krauser shifting in his peripheral vision.

“Can I get you a drink?” The guy leaned closer, eyes glinting with interest as he took in Leon’s outfit. “Or maybe-”

“Beat it,” Krauser interrupted with a sneer, taking a step closer. “Can’t you see this one is _mine_?” He practically growled the last word, leaning over Leon now to loom over the other guy, who suddenly looked quite startled. Leon almost thought he could see his biceps shrinking, along with his ego.

“Sorry, hey, dude, I didn’t know, ‘kay?” The poor guy even put his hands up, backing away from Leon like he was strapped with explosives. Damn, Krauser would be handy if he ever got pulled over for speeding.

The guy walked off with his proverbial tail between his legs, and Leon turned to Krauser with amusement.

“Really?”

“Keep your head where it’s needed,” Krauser gruffed, motioning for yet another beer.

“You worried I’ll get a blowjob in the alley while you’re stuck here doing-” Leon pulled on the gold medallion, feeling the heat of it from Krauser’s skin. “What? More beer? Scare people with your 80’s outfit? Or just your happy-go-lucky attitude?”

Surprisingly, Krauser didn’t push him off, just studied Leon’s face with a frown.

Leon swallowed. “Well, you owe me a dance, considering you just scared my date away.”

“Your date, huh?” This time Krauser actually looked slightly amused, a massive undertaking really, and he shrugged. “Sure, why not.”

“W-What really?” Leon damn near stuttered. He imagined Krauser to be a lot of things, but a dancer? He’d never pegged him as the sort.

Krauser didn’t answer, just gruffly grabbed Leon’s wrist and pulled him out on the dance floor. He hesitated for just a moment before placing his hands on Leon’s hips and they swayed slowly to the music.

Krauser had spent so much time keeping his distance, that to suddenly be just inches apart felt very- Well, not necessarily bad, but strange. At least he had skipped the 80’s cologne despite his 80’s outfit.

He didn’t look at Leon while they danced, his eyes roaming the venue, probably trying to catch Hidalgo doing some kind of drug deal in one of the corners.

“You’re not gonna convince anyone with that act,” Leon murmured, folding his arms around Krauser’s neck. The shirt he was wearing might be hideous, but the fabric felt sleek and nice against Leon’s fingertips.

Krauser’s eyes fluttered for the briefest of moments, before it flickered down to Leon’s face. For a second he seemed too caught up with the case to really understand what Leon meant, but slowly one side of his mouth tugged in faint amusement.

“Well,” he husked. “We’ll have to do something about that, now, won’t we?”

And with those words he yanked Leon flush against his own chest, one hand teasing closely to the curve of Leon’s ass.

“This better?” This time he leaned down to whisper the words close to Leon’s ear, raising gooseflesh where his breath hit naked skin.

“Much,” Leon tried to smile, maybe to smooth over how strange the situation suddenly was, but his lips refused to obey.

Krauser shifted his focus back to the bar, his hands warm and firm on Leon’s back, but every now and then his eyes would go back to Leon’s and he’d keep his gaze there for a few moments too long. It was unwavering, intense to the point where it was almost uncomfortable, his pupils inky black in the half-darkness of the bar. Leon felt unable to tear his gaze away though, unless Krauser did first.

“See them?” Krauser suddenly asked, twirling Leon around so he had his back to Krauser’s chest. Leon pressed back against him in what he hoped was a convincing dance move, staring at the two men disappearing into the room in the back.

“Definitely one of Hidalgo’s men,” Leon agreed, raising his hands up and into Krauser’s hair.

Krauser made a small disapproving sound, but said nothing. He always kept his hair immaculately slicked back, and Leon had to admit that it felt more than a little great mussing up his hair with his fingers. It was surprisingly soft too, somehow Leon had imagined it being as rough as the man.

Krauser grabbed his wrists, and in an effort to make the gesture a bit flirty, he ground his hips against Leon’s, bringing Leon’s arms down so he could encircle his waist.

There was something- Leon had to shake his head and clench his eyes shut for a moment. Maybe he had just imagined the heat that had suddenly started pooling in his lower abdomen. Probably just his imagination that Krauser’s arms felt damn good trapping Leon against his body.

But this was Krauser, for God’s sake. Grumpy, unattainable Krauser that sneered at him for every little thing he did, whether they were wrong or not. Yet-

Krauser pressed the side of his face against Leon’s neck, almost like he was breathing him in, and Leon stiffened in his arms.

“See that guy over there?” Krauser whispered.

Oh, of course. Krauser was still on the job.

“M-hmm.” Leon hoping a noncommittal sound would camouflage the fact that he no longer trusted his own voice. Especially not when Krauser’s lips brushed against his skin when he whispered again.

“That’s Hidalgo’s second in command. See the big guy he’s talking with?”  
  
Leon nodded, pressing himself closer.

“That just happens to be North America’s biggest supplier of methamphetamines. I think we just hit jackpot.” Krauser adjusted his buttonhole, where Leon guessed the camera was, snapping a few shots.

“Does that mean we gotta stop dancing?”  
  
That actually drew a chuckle out of Krauser, the sound low and deep against Leon’s ear, and Leon had to contain a shudder. He’d joked about the beers going to Krauser’s head, but he wasn’t so sure it was his own he should have been worried about. Despite just having one. Hm.

“I’ll dance with you if you wanna, boy scout,” Krauser breathed, holding his hips harder as he ground himself against him. Then he paused, letting go of him. “Some other time. I think we’re done for the day.”

Leon felt the metaphorical air being knocked out of him, exhaling a disappointed puff of air as Krauser moved away and returned for the bar. He didn’t waste time once he was there, ordering another beer before turning around and giving Leon a wink. Asshole probably knew the effect he had on Leon. Probably knew ever since they joked about the date.

Well, if Krauser wanted a game of chicken, then Leon wasn’t about to back down.

He sauntered back to his own bar stool, ordering a drink he knew would come with a straw. Now, drinking beer through a straw looked silly, but a drink? Completely passable. It would be like he didn’t have an ulterior motive at all.

Krauser raised an eyebrow when the undeniably feminine drink was put in front of Leon, but Leon didn’t let that deter him from his goal. He simply put the straw in his mouth and _sucked_ , hollowing his cheeks as much as he dared. Krauser’s eyed widened as his stoic facade slipped, and he coughed into his beer. Mission complete.

“What are you doing, kid?” Krauser asked, his voice hoarse with either strain or desire, Leon wasn’t entirely sure.

Leon didn’t answer, but offered a small tilted smile. He was feeling especially smug, and he leaned back against the bar again, stretching his body languidly like a cat. He decided to play it cool, tonguing the straw while pretending not to notice the looks Krauser was sending him. It was hard to pretend he hadn’t noticed the heat in Krauser’s eyes though, and he got a sudden restless need to up and move.

Had there ever been anything like this before? Leon couldn’t really say. Maybe things had always seemed a bit loaded when they were alone together for an extended amount of time. Then again, they’d never worn clothing like this before. Maybe it freed something in both of them.

Leon sneaked a quick peek at Krauser’s upper body, watching his chest rise and fall and the way the shirt strained over his upper arms when he moved. The guy was built like a tank, honestly, it was a little ridiculous, but Leon couldn’t get the image of Krauser lifting him up against the wall and-

Leon shut his eyes tightly, and when he opened them back up, Krauser was staring right at him.

“How are my chances of gettin’ you into my bed?” Krauser murmured, and a sharp spark of arousal shot through Leon, robbing him of all rational thought.

“Pretty good,” he answered honestly, draining what was left of his drink and putting it back on the counter.  
  


* * *

  
They didn’t make it far. As soon as they cut through an alley towards Krauser’s motel, he pinned Leon against the wall.

“You drive me crazy, y’know that?” Krauser murmured barely an inch away from Leon’s lips, and Leon felt an almost physical ache of not being as close to him as he wanted. “Little boy scout, teasing me like that.” He tilted Leon’s head to the side, biting his neck gently. “Do you know what happens when you tease me?”

He didn’t give Leon time to answer, eyes lidded and lips slightly parted, before he moulded his mouth to Leon’s.

Leon groaned, fisting his fingers in the fabric of Krauser’s shirt while Krauser cradled the back of Leon’s neck, angling his head so he could deepen the kiss.

Krauser’s lips were soft, yet totally unyielding as he licked into Leon’s mouth. Leon could taste a faint lingering hint of Krauser’s last drink, hypnotic somehow in the dark alley, and he trailed his hands down Krauser’s broad back, feeling the powerful play of muscles as Krauser shifted and pressed himself closer.

“The things I wanna do to you.” The words were low growls in Krauser’s throat, his hands bruising as he yanked Leon’s hips closer to his.

“Here?” Leon panted, and felt Krauser’s lips tilt up in a smile against his lips.

“You’d like that, wouldn't you?”

Leon just groaned into Krauser’s mouth, rolling his hips against Krauser’s. The feeling of Krauser’s arousal grinding against his own had him tremble, Krauser’s mouth suddenly aggressive, hungry, pressing hard with the force of his desire.

“Motel, bed, now,” Leon groaned. He needed to be close to Krauser, but when he intertwined their fingers, Krauser shrugged his fingers off, grabbing his wrist instead. Okay, so Krauser wanted to be in control. No surprises there.

They walked in silence, just the heat radiating off their bodies, and as the motel came into view Leon felt a sudden twinge of worry. He couldn’t get his brain to function right, but he was pretty sure there were some kind of rule against going undercover only to _literally_ be under cover with your partner in some seedy motel. Leon snickered at his own bad pun, and Krauser shot a glance over his shoulder.

He didn’t say another word however, just pulled Leon along, first into the decrepit looking motel lobby, through the equally drab hallways, and then unlocked a door near the end of the hall. He didn’t wait for Leon to enter, just scooped him into his arms as he entered the room and kicked the door shut behind them.

“So, this our wedding night or something?” Leon remarked dryly.

“I like you better when you keep your mouth shut,” Krauser gruffed, but didn’t protest when Leon started unbuttoning his shirt.

“What good is my mouth if I keep it closed?” Leon teased, licking at Krauser’s neck.  
  
“Hm, good point,” Krauser hissed as Leon bit down, and with another few strides he almost threw Leon down on the bed. He didn’t waste any more time, putting one knee on the bed so he could ease his access to Leon’s jacket and t-shirt, inpatiently throwing them on the bed behind him, before pushing Leon down with a kiss.

The kiss was less rough this time, but the sense of hunger still rolled just under the surface. Krauser placed a kiss in the corner of Leon’s mouth, before nipping at his jaw and moving further down. Leon tilted his head back obligingly, easing Krauser’s access to his body and whimpered when Krauser bit down on his skin.

Krauser was a more attentive lover than Leon ever thought him capable of, and he nuzzled, kissed and bit his way down Leon’s chest and abdomen, licking the dip down Leon’s hip. Leon writhed under his touch, gasping when Krauser, oh so slowly, started unzipping his pants.

Krauser was on him the second his pants were off, almost before they were if Leon was being honest. There was something so arousing about such a big, muscular man leaned over him, all his focus on Leon’s body. He was still dressed, and Leon hated to admit the power play was getting to him. He was so used to being in control in his line of work, and letting it all go, allowing Krauser to take control of him, felt oddly freeing.

“So beautiful,” Krauser murmured, enveloping Leon’s slim hips with his big hands. And it looked like he meant it, his eyes intense as he watched Leon’s body under his fingertips.

He pressed his hand flat across Leon’s lower abdomen, sliding it down until the juncture of his forefinger and thumb was resting against Leon’s erection. The touch sent another powerful surge of heat down Leon’s spine and he squirmed against Krauser’s hold. Krauser chuckled, sending Leon a heated stare before leaning down and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the crown of Leon’s cock.

“Fuck,” Leon groaned and bucked against Krauser’s mouth.

“Mmm, there you go,” Krauser murmured against Leon’s heated skin. “I like those sounds you make.” And then he started circling his tongue along Leon’s cock, drawing out more strangled moans from Leon’s lips. “Perfect,” Krauser added, and Leon felt his face flush hotly.

Krauser didn’t stop, licking and sucking like there was nothing else he’d rather do, cradling Leon’s balls with his free hand.

Leon should have known that Krauser would have a talented tongue, his quick wit and snarky remarks should have hinted at such, but he still dug his heels into the bed, arching into Krauser’s mouth. It made Krauser chuckle, the vibrations of it deep in his throat making Leon jolt beneath him.

With a slight tremor Leon carded his fingers into Krauser’s hair, tugging slightly whenever he grew impatient with Krauser’s slow licks and careful enveloping of Leon’s cock.

“Are you’re trying-” Leon said through clenched teeth, pressing his hands against Krauser’s head. “To kill me?”

That made Krauser raise his head, Leon’s cock slipping out of his mouth, and Leon hissed at the loss of contact.

“I can stop if you wanna,” Krauser smirked, getting up while still staring down at Leon with those cloudy eyes.

Leon inched closer to the edge of the bed, and hooked his thumbs into Krauser’s belt hoops so he could pull him closer. For once Krauser willfully obliged.

“Oh, I see,” he chuckled. “You just wanted to show me what you can do with that mouth of yours, huh?”

Leon didn’t answer, just snaked his fingers under the hem of Krauser’s shirt, popping the buttons off on his way. Krauser felt like he had imagined, hard-muscled and unyielding under his fingertips and Krauser pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Leon watched him; Shoulders wide and strong, his chest heaving slightly for each trembling breath. He traced a vein going from his hip and further into his pants, and Leon looked up at him through lowered lashes before slowly unbuttoning Krauser’s pants, unzipping it. He didn’t break eye-contact as he pulled the pants down all the way, not even when Krauser hissed as his erection sprung free.

Without missing a beat Leon leaned forward, licking at his cock like he had the straw earlier, and above him Krauser groaned. Leon reveled in the taste of warm, clean skin and he wrapped his hands around Krauser’s hips so he could fully engulf Krauser’s cock. Krauser’s hips jerked and he curled his fingers in Leon’s hair.

“I knew that pretty mouth of yours would feel good around my dick,” Krauser breathed, filthy and delicious just like Leon knew he’d be.

Leon gave a muffled moan around Krauser’s cock, teasing out another groan from Krauser, and before he had the chance to do anything else, Krauser pressed his hands to Leon’s chest, pushing him backwards into the bed before following after him.

Krauser supported himself on his forearms, but Leon could still feel the firm weight of him, and  kissed Leon languidly, carefully, a far cry from the desperate kisses from earlier. Somehow Leon thought he preferred these kisses, and he folded his arms around Krauser’s back, pulling him closer.

At least he did until Krauser started grinding against him, their cocks aligning, the friction almost perfect, but not enough. Leon whimpered into the kiss, breathless and pleading.

“Please.”

Such a small word, but it seemed to have a huge impact on Krauser who pulled away an inch and smirked at him before stealing another kiss, lips trailing towards Leon’s jaw. 

“On your hands and knees,” Krauser whispered against Leon’s ear, ending the sentence with a slight bite to Leon’s neck.

Leon obliged, sending Krauser a heated glare over his shoulder and getting into the position Krauser had asked of him. Krauser’s hands was on his hips before he had the time to feel vulnerable in the submissive pose, yanking him closer until he could feel the curve of Krauser’s erection against his ass.

Krauser held on with one hand and reached the other over to the nightstand where he grabbed a small complimentary bottle of hand-lotion, and for the first time Leon felt a slight twinge of worry. Sure, he was acting real cocky, but he wasn’t really-

The thought ended there, as Krauser rubbed his now slick erection against Leon’s entrance, teasing him. Leon braced himself for the penetration, but it never came. Instead Krauser started rubbing small circles into his skin with his fingers, his cock never breaching, just sliding maddeningly slow against the crack of Leon’s ass.

“Nngh,” Leon writhed against the sensation. “Get on with it.”

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Krauser asked, and Leon didn’t have to look at him to know he was smirking.

“Just,” Leon gritted his teeth together. “Please?”

“Now we’re talking,” Krauser purred, angling his cock to Leon’s ass with his hand. “I like when you ask me nicely.”

He hadn’t been aware just how much Krauser’s gentle teasing had relaxed him, not until the head of Krauser’s cock started breaching him slowly. It didn’t hurt, but the unfamiliar feeling of getting stretched open still had him gasping.

Krauser held his hips tightly, carefully sliding in inch after inch until Leon’s legs threatened to give out completely. There was a strange mixture surging through Leon’s body when Krauser fully sheathed himself inside Leon’s ass, part insatiable hunger that had him press back against Krauser’s hips, part terror at the intimate stretch.

Krauser stayed there for a moment, before slowly pulling out, and Leon’s arms collapsed until he was resting more on his shoulders than his arms. He had no idea how, but it felt like Krauser was lighting every single nerve ending in his body on fire, the pleasure so intense that he couldn’t even keep himself upright anymore.

What made things worse was that Krauser moved so agonizingly slow, like he was hell bent on teasing Leon as much as humanly possible. Leon wasn’t even aware he was pushing himself desperately against Krauser before Krauser laughed behind him, the laughter ending in a breathless groan.

“So tight,” Krauser murmured, using both hands to press Leon’s upper body down further, forcing his pelvis up and out.

“Now who’s talking too much?” Leon gritted, fucking himself on Krauser’s cock.

Krauser chuckled, digging his fingers into Leon’s skin. “Can’t help it. Look at you.”

“Please, Krauser,” Leon pleaded with a broken voice, and that’s what it took for Krauser to finally start meeting Leon’s desperate movements, the force of his thrusts making Leon bite his own forearm.

“Fuck!” He shouted, his heart swimming and head spinning, losing himself in every movement of Krauser’s hips and hands and cock.

Krauser hooked an arm around Leon’s waist, sliding his hand over Leon’s chest so he could pull him up into his arms, and he pumped into him just the way Leon needed.

Leon didn’t have words anymore, whatever he was saying was nothing but a garbled mess, groans, gasps and nonsensical words all mixed together.

“God, you’re so-” Krauser started, but he didn’t finish his sentence, instead angling Leon’s face so he could devour his mouth.

The intimacy was blinding, skin against skin, slick and yielding under fingers and mouths, heated breaths mingling between them.

“Grab onto the headboard,” Krauser whispered into Leon’s ear, and Leon did what he said, bracing himself against it until his knuckles turned white.

“Good,” Krauser purred, before he started pistoning into Leon with a vengeance, each brutal snap of Krauser’s hips making him throw his head back.

The position had his cock brush against Leon’s prostate, each pump of his hips enough to make Leon light-headed. His cock felt heavy and aching, balls tightened painfully.

“So beautiful,” Krauser crooned, running his hand down the arch of Leon’s back.

“Fuck,” Leon gasped against his forearm. “I’m gonna-”

“Yeah, you gonna come for me?” Krauser panted, and the sound of his heaving breaths tipped Leon over the edge.

The orgasm was powerful, starting as a slow burn in his fingers and toes, before roaring through his body like wildfire, pooling in his lower abdomen and finally he struggled to keep himself upright as his release pulsed out of him.

“That’s it,” Krauser said breathlessly. “Yeah, just like that.”

Leon was barely down from his high when Krauser forced him on his back, leaning down to bite Leon’s neck, ending it with a lick.

“You feel so good,” he groaned, thrusts gaining in speed and intensity, and Leon knew he was close as well.

Bracing himself over Leon, Krauser stared into his eyes, like he had at the bar with pupils blown wide and lips parted. Leon could pinpoint the exact moment when Krauser tipped over the edge; he seemed to be unable to keep his eyes open, eyelashes fluttering as he fought to keep his eyes on Leon’s face. He finished inside him a moment later, breathing Leon’s name as he came.

Then he placed a few breathless kisses to Leon’s face, his body a pleasant weight on Leon’s suddenly boneless body. He lingered for a brief second, pressing his face against Leon’s hair, before moving down next to him.

It felt intimate, almost more intimate than the sex, lying with their naked bodies pressed together and their faces inches apart in the soft afterglow of their orgasms. Krauser placed a kiss to Leon’s shoulder, and Leon smiled and tilted his face to his. He would never have guessed that Krauser could be so gentle, and he felt strangely honored to witness this part of him.

“Y’know, I kinda thought you hated me,” Leon admitted sheepishly.

“Who says I don’t?” Krauser said, scowling, though his tone took all the venom out of his words and expression. “You’re a damn pain in the ass, sticking your grubby feet on my desk all the time.”

“Liar,” Leon mumbled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Krauser’s lips, watching as his scowl melted away.

And this time, even though he expected him to, Krauser didn’t pull his hand away when Leon intertwined their fingers.

“Damn boy scout,” Krauser mumbled, before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
“Damn good job on the Hidalgo case, Kennedy,” Chief Irons said, tapping the folder against the desk before putting it away.

“Thank you, sir,” Leon said stiffly. He just wanted the day to be over, he hadn’t expected a full debriefing the second he walked in.

“Looks like our part of the world is a little bit safer, thanks to you and agent Krauser.”

Leon nodded.

“Well, take the weekend off, have some beers, Monday’s a new day, a new baddie for you guys to catch,” Chief Irons laughed, his mustache doing an odd bounce as he did. “Off you go,” he then said, waving his hand dismissively.

“Thank you, sir,” Leon repeated, nodded, and then left the office. About time.

Leon hurriedly grabbed his jacket and take-away coffee off his desk, flicked his hair out of his eyes, and left the police station.

Krauser was waiting for him outside, head leaned back nonchalantly against the head-rest of his car, though Leon could tell he was impatient.

Leon stuck the coffee in the open car window as an apology before opening the door and dumping in next to him.

“He wanted to go over every detail,” Leon explained, cracking his neck with a sigh.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Krauser chuckled, taking a sip of coffee before starting up the car.

“So, any plans for this weekend?” Leon teased, and Krauser shot him a sideways glance.

“Heard about this great little gay bar across town,” Krauser started, clearing his throat. “Nice hotel just across the street.”

“But sir,” Leon said, turning to him. “I don’t have anything to wear!”

Krauser chuckled, tipping his head to the back seat, and Leon turned to look even though he knew what he’d find.

There, neatly dry-cleaned and folded, was a bright orange jacket, a shirt with a too-rounded collar, those horrible white pants and the golden medallion resting on top.

“I see,” Leon said slowly, unable to hide the mirth in his voice. “And what might I ask is your story this time?”

“Me? Just a lonely police officer drivin’ across town to fuck his partner senseless.” They stopped at a red light, and Krauser turned to him with a smug grin. “Again.”

“Damn, that sounds too much like my story,” Leon said, and this time, Krauser was the one to twine their fingers together, the corners of his eyes crinkling in an honest smile.

 


End file.
